The invention relates to a sanitary water outlet provided with a conduit, which conduit at the discharge end includes at least one perforated plate and/or a grid or lamellar structure with a number of outlet holes or outlet openings, bordered by flow guide walls, wherein the sanitary water outlet has a partial ball joint housing, that is arranged to be pivotable or positionable in a complementarily formed joint sleeve, and the flow conduit is provided by the inner housing of the joint sleeve.
Usually a jet regulator is provided at the water outlet of discharging sanitary fixtures, which is mounted via an outlet mouth piece to form a homogenous, bubbling-soft water jet. Here, jet regulators have been developed, which are provided downstream with a flow straightener, which aligns the individual jets created in the jet regulator approximately coaxially in reference to each other and is embodied, for example, as a perforated plate or as a grid or lamellar structure.
Frequently the problem arises that the water jet flowing into the outlet fixture is to be deflected into a different direction in the area of the water outlet. Therefore, ball-and-socket joints have been created comprising two joint sections, connected articulately, one joint section of which is connected to the water outlet of the water outlet fixture, and the other joint section carrying the jet regulator. Using such a ball joint, the water jet can be directed to the intended area, if necessary. However, such ball-and-socket joints have a relatively long longitudinal extension and require a lot of space which is not always available in every application. Additionally, these ball-and-socket joints change the external appearance, particularly in esthetically demanding water outlet fixtures. The externally located gap necessary for the mobility of such ball-and-socket joints of prior art also present a hygienic problem, because it is hard to clean or can not be cleaned at all.
It is known for example from DE 12 90 498 B for a tub filling arrangement provided outlet armature, to provide a ball-and-socket joint in the area of the water outlet. This ball joint includes an outlet armature mounted connection part that is connected in an articulated manner with an outflow side outlet part. The outflow part has an outlet side projection in which a flow regulator is provided. This known outlet armature has the previously described disadvantages for ball-and-socket joints.
From DE 32 05 205 A1, a sanitary outlet armature is known having an armature outlet, which on its free end outlet region includes a support surface for a ball-and-socket joint. The support surface is a cross-extending guide groove, in which a guide pin projecting axially from the ball is rotatably supported, so that the ball can only be rotated in a plane. The ball is held to the mounting surface via a holding piece, that is rotatably supported on the end region of the outlet armature. The ball-and-socket ball is through rotation of the holding piece through a between the holding piece and the outlet end piece provided control groove-control pin guide, pivotable rotatable so that the outlet direction of the water stream carried through the ball-and-socket ball by rotation of the holding piece can be altered.
This translates in an attendant requirement to rotate about the tube longitudinal axis and pivoting of the ball part about an axis perpendicular to the tube longitudinal axis of the outlet to translate positions, in a difficult to manufacture, closed and susceptible to dirt, kinematic arrangement. A further disadvantage is the extreme manufacturing requirements for the construction pieces as well as the many required pieces required. The large area occupied is a further disadvantage, which does not address the objective of a pivotably adjustable outlet stream that does not intrude aesthetically on the armature arrangement. It can be concluded that this known armature must be specially manufactured with the above requirements, so that the outlet armature is not useable in connection with a previously provided outlet armature.
From DE 19 75 191 U, a sanitary armature with an armature outlet is known in which through a corresponding formation on its outlet end, a roller formed flow regulator is pivotably supported. This roller formed flow regulator includes a free through-way, which is arranged in a cross-direction to a longitudinal axis of the roller formed flow regulator. In the free through way of the flow regulator, steam forming ribs are provided that divide the through way into individual outlet openings. With the help of this known armature outlet, the direction of the stream as well as the assembly of the flow regulator can be positioned and altered in order to, for example, to fill a bath tub or similar container. The roller formed flow regulator is only mounted for rotation in one plane in the armature outlet, limiting the possibilities for optimizing the flow direction.